


YG Entertainment Drabbles

by binsh (graine)



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graine/pseuds/binsh
Summary: Подборка драбблов по YG Entertainment тусовке. Написаны до 2016
Kudos: 1





	1. Автотест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джиди, Топ, джен

\- Не спрашивай. Я тоже не понимаю зачем, но так каждый раз, хён!  
\- Автотест* - это традиция.  
\- Джиён, она перестала иметь смысл с того момента, как твоя музыкальная установка стала стоить больше чем сама машина, - устало говорит Тедди, но Джиён уже стоит в дверях, наматывая шарф.  
\- Я купил паршивый проигрыватель. И я хочу нормальный кофе, от здешнего меня тянет блевать.  
Этот аргумент Сынхён понимает, тяжело поднимаясь из-за стола и выливая последнюю чашку в цветочный горшок. Джиён хмыкает, но ничего не говорит – он сам сделал подобное минут 20 назад.  
Они зовут с собой Тедди («Давай мы подвезем тебя домой?»), но тот уже лежит ничком на диване, обхватив рукой валик.  
\- Не имеет смысла. Наверняка вам что-то не понравится, и вы вернетесь переделывать, - невнятно говорит он и тихо добавляет по-английски, - motherfuckers.  
\- Все равно ты тут фактически живешь, - оправдывается Сынхён, вытягивая из-под ноги Тедди сумку. – Мы привезем тебе что-нибудь.  
Проигрыватель действительно паршивый. Сынхён смеется, и говорит, что тот стоит явно меньше, чем их будущий альбом и это похоже на правду.  
Когда они добираются до Старбакса, альбом заходит на второй круг. Если по честному, то Джиён почти не слушал – его уже тошнит от собственной музыки, она и так играет в его голове без перерыва. Он заказывает кофе - парень за стойкой настолько сонный, что вряд ли бы обратил внимание даже на выступление BIGBANG в полном составе, так что все проходит спокойно.  
Им нужно проветриться, поэтому Джиён выезжает к набережной. Перегнувшись через сидение, нащелкивает в проигрывателе пятый трэк. В душе он гордится этой песней больше всего, но никогда не скажет. Сынхён спит, привалившись головой к стеклу, пустой стакан из Старбакса выпал из разжавшейся руки на пол. Лицо бледное, с темными кругами под глазами, волосы грязные и прилипшие ко лбу. Джиён ловит свое отражение в зеркале - он выглядит не лучше. Он знает, что это стоит того, у них получилось, но все равно морщится, когда Сынхён вздрагивает и стонет во сне, нахмурив брови. Джиён протягивает руку и трясет того за плечо, но тот уже проснулся сам, зрачки расширенные от ужаса. Он смотрит на Джиёна, выравнивая дыхание, и говорит, нервно потирая шею:  
\- Мне приснилось, что Тедди запорол все дорожки, и нам придется писаться заново.  
Они взрываются истеричным смехом одновременно.  
Проигрыватель делает паузу и заходит на еще один круг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автотест - проверка записанных треков на динамиках не столь профессиональных, как студийные (например, на проигрывателе в машине) чтобы услышать, как будет звучать альбом при ухудшении качества воспроизведения.


	2. YG Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Табло, Джиди, Топ, Тэян, пост-скандал с марихуаной

\- В воспитательных целях, - смеется Тэян, и хлопает его по плечу. - Нет, серьезно, хён, заходи, когда будет время. Студия находится там же, только на третьем этаже. Тедди будет рад поделиться опытом.  
Табло не уверен, что хочет пересекаться с кем-то, кроме Тэяна и молчаливого звукача, но он здесь на ближайшие четыре года, поэтому он кивает и едет этажом выше, параллельно сбрасывая водителю смс, что задержится еще на пол часа.  
Он входит без стука - не имеет смысла, если там кто-то работает, и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что никакого Тедди внутри нет, зато ему на встречу с вежливым поклоном поднимается Сынхён. Человек, сидящий к нему спиной оборачивается и тоже встает. Табло с трудом давит в себе желание развернутся и уйти, и жмет протянутые руки.  
Бигбенг представляется ему эдаким отрядом солдат в джунглях, несущим массовые потери, и если учитывать последние новости, им только что подстрелили капитана. Капитан сидит на стуле, повернув его спинкой вперед, худой, с выбритой макушкой, слабо похожий на человека, которым Табло его помнил - выбеленные волосы и замершее лицо.  
\- Тедди подойдет через пару минут, - догадливо говорит Сынхён, и кивает в сторону кресла. - Он вышел за кофе.  
Табло бормочет "Спасибо" и садится. Рассматривать студию без хозяина кажется не вежливым, по крайней мере, ему бы подобное точно не понравилось, поэтому он просто ждет, невольно слушая, как они собирают сет-лист для фестиваля.  
\- Может споёте что-то вместе, из нашего? Время еще есть, попробуем нарезать какой-нибудь мэшап.  
\- Не дури, - ровно отвечает Сынхён. - А то отдадим твои партии Сынри. Кстати, где он?  
\- Поехал к Дэсону. Суббота же.  
Дверь снова открывается, Табло облегченно вздыхает и встает, оборачиваясь, и тут же садится обратно, потому что это Тэян.  
\- О, хён, ты зашел, - улыбается он, глаза-щелочки улыбаются тоже. – Тедди уже идет, задержался у девочек на репетиции.  
Тэян перегибается через Джиёна, читая сет-лист и повторяет Сынхёново «Джиён, не дури» усталым тоном, положив руку тому на плечо.– Какой мэшап, глянь на хёна, он же рад, что ему не нужно будет танцевать. Сынхён кивает со смешком, и встает, стягивая сумку с дивана.  
\- Джиён, вернемся, сядем за шестой трек, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел.  
Он жмет ему руку, а потом просто молча держит её. Джиён какой-то маленький и худой, рука Тэяа все еще лежит у него на плече, и, кажется, он развалится, если они отпустят.  
Для Табло это слишком, он встает и, почему-то, пятится к двери, пропуская момент, когда дверь открывается во второй раз. Он оборачивается, чтобы столкнутся лицом к лицу с Тедди.  
\- YG Family-family-family, - нараспев произносит тот и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. - Добро пожаловать в семью.


	3. Baby, good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джиди, Топ, выход GD&TOP альбома

Они пьют у Куша дома, обстоятельно засев за это дело часа четыре назад. Джиён вспомнил, что не ел, где-то на втором, его голова реагирует очень замедленно. Он лежит на диване, трогая свесившейся рукой ворс на ковре, и ощущения такие яркие, что он жмурится от удовольствия.  
Они все уже почти спят, когда Куш шумно подрывается с пола и выходит из комнаты, свалив лампу у двери, крича, что он сделал кое-что крутое, и они все умрут, если не услышат это прямо сейчас. Тедди пинает Сынхёна в бок, чтобы тот проснулся, и тот неловко дергает рукой, разлив на пол вино.  
Музыка сырая и недоработанная, это очень слышно, но каждый из них уже очень давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы понять, что из нее получится что-то хорошее. Тедди кивает головой и пару раз протяжно говорит Nice. Куш улыбается – услышать это от Тедди это что-то вроде получить маленький Оскар. Джиёну тоже нравится, но сказать что-то ему тяжело. Глаза слипаются и он уже почти отчаливает прежде чем почувствовать как Сынхён троает его за плечо и глухо басит прямо в ухо "Good night, baby".  
Джиён смеется, а Сынхён повторяет еще раз, в ритм, лицо у него делается такое сосредоточенное, что Джиён даже трезвеет немножко.  
Они переглядываются – Сынхён сжимает пальцы в ритм и шевелит губами, проговаривая что-то, и Джиён тоже это чувствует. Он откидывает голову назад, извернувшись на диване, и кричит, заглушая музыку  
\- Хён, а что ты собирался с этим делать?  
Куш высовывает голову в дверной проем из кухни, на лице пьяненькая довольная улыбка.  
\- Отдать вам, судя по всему?  
Джиён улыбается, его радует, что люди вокруг него такие добрые и делают музыку. Сынхён тянет на него одеяло и говорит со смешком "Петь сам будешь". Джиён согласно вздыхает и проваливается в сон. В его голове всплывают слова и ритмы, густой голос Сынхёна и то, как он наложит на него свой.


	4. Все в порядке?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэсон, Сухек, съемки сериала What's Up и последствия аварии

«Он все время улыбается» — это первое, что рассказал ему о Дэсоне Сынхён в один из винных вечеров, меланхолично вспоминая дни до дебюта. Не то чтобы Сухек не знал этого факта ранее — любой разговор о Дэсоне в итоге сводился к нему, даже если говорящие были слабо знакомы с творчеством группы BIGBANG в общем и Дэсоном в частности.  
У них не так много сцен вместе, хотя, если на чистоту, то у них в принципе не так много сцен, даже на двоих. Дэсон приглашен в сериал из-за популярности, Сухек... Впрочем, ему все равно, зачем он приглашен, зато есть чем занять себя на несколько месяцев в перерывах между фотошутами.  
Он снова начинает брать уроки фортепиано, и режиссер хвалит его за преданность общему делу. Сухек почтительно кланяется и улыбается. На самом деле это слабо связанно с преданностью, скорее он просто ненавидит руки пианиста, который будет играть вместо него.  
Последние роли заставляют его с благодарностью вспомнить, с какой настойчивостью мать записывала его в детстве на бесконечные секции. Он приписывает ей пророческие способности — плаванье пригодилось для «Парня из Ипанемы», фортепиано — для «What’s up». Тем не менее это не изменяет того факта, что тогда он ненавидел своего учителя музыки, хотя, если честно, с трудом мог вспомнить, как тот выглядел. Единственное, что въелось в его память — это запах, тот самый запах старых людей, который заставлял его думать о смерти чуть чаще, чем ему хотелось бы, и по вечерам, рассматривая свое лицо и трогая пальцами гладкую кожу, он размышлял о том, что проще будет умереть, прежде чем его это коснется.  
Так вот, возвращаясь к Дэсону. Он все время улыбается — так он слышал, и так представлял в своей голове в те редкие моменты, когда он в принципе задумывался о том, что ему нужно с ним играть. Но когда он натыкается на него в коридоре школы — тот сидит на подоконнике, в теплой куртке с меховым воротником, в ушах наушники и глаза закрыты — он не улыбается, и Сухек на секунду думает, что это кто-то другой.  
Он подходит, стараясь ступать тихо, хотя Дэсон вряд ли услышит, даже если он будет стучать каблуками, и становится напротив. У Дэсона проблемная кожа пятнадцатилетнего подростка, большой нос и маленькие глаза. Слишком смуглый, чтобы Сухеку нравилось на него смотреть, но он все равно не может оторваться. Дэсон беззвучно шевелит губами, и Сухек невольно склоняет голову, пытаясь расслышать, что же играет у него в наушниках.  
Дэсон открывает глаза, неожиданно для них обоих, отдергиваясь в испуге, ударяясь спиной о стекло. Окно жалобно звенит, а Дэсон тут же начинает улыбаться и Сухек отстраненно думает, что зубы у него кривые.  
— А, хён. Меня зовут?  
Сухек морщится — всего год разницы, а уже лишнее напоминание о том, что есть кто-то младше.  
— Дэсон, я же говорил, можно без формальностей. К тому же если задуматься, то с профессиональной точки зрения...  
Дэсон машет руками, перебивая, и спрыгивает с подоконника  
— Хён, ну о чем ты говоришь. Так что, меня зовут?  
— Нет, — Сухек думает несколько секунд, прежде чем спросить, — что ты слушал?  
Улыбка на секунду гаснет, потом зажигается снова, Дэсон доверчиво протягивает наушник, и Сухек аккуратно берет его двумя пальцами.  
— Это моё соло, хён. Для нового альбома. Ну, точнее, оно выйдет позже, но мы уже записали несколько версий.  
Сухек вставляет наушник и кивает, успев пожалеть, что поинтересовался. Дружба с Чиёном и Сынхёном привела к тому, что он уже давно смог честно сказать им в лицо, что уважает то, что они делают, но это слишком далеко от его предпочтений. В случае с Дэсоном у него нет бонусов, которые дает дружба, и он готовится врать.  
Музыка совсем простая, Сухек удивленно вскидывает бровь, уже готовясь спросить, с каких это пор Чиён пишет что-то подобное, как тут Дэсон в наушнике начинает петь. Сухек слушает, глядя на него в упор, Дэсон нервничает и отводит взгляд в пол. Когда музыка заканчивается и Сухек слегка дергает головой, позволяя наушнику выпасть, тот отмирает и частит, голос извиняющийся и тихий.  
— Хён, это только демо, так что ты не суди строго, мы будем писать еще раз и...  
Сухек взмахивает рукой, собираясь сказать «мне понравилось», хотя это удивляет даже его самого, но за спиной раздаются шаги и подошедший менеджер зовет их снимать совместную сцену.  
Дэсон кричит на него, или, точнее, Хадес кричит на него, а Сухеку положено выглядеть ошеломленным и удивленным. Он так и выглядит, впрочем, но когда режиссер хвалит его за вхождение в роль, он отмахивается, и говорит, что это было легко, ведь роль писали под него.  
Роль писали под него — так ему сказал агент, когда принес сценарий, и Сухек показательно зачитал вслух описание, сделав драматическую паузу на словах «музыкальный гений». Агент нервно улыбается, и замечает, что характер уж точно его, и Сухек соглашается.  
Где-то в середине съемок он зовет всех к себе на ужин — приглашения распечатаны на черной плотной бумаге с серебряным тиснением, последней строкой указан дресскод — black&white, и Сухек слышит, как кто-то ехидно отпускает замечание по этому поводу. Его не особо волнует, что о нем подумают люди, желание сделать все красивым иногда перевешивает остальные потребности.  
Дэсон приходит почти в самом конце, на нем черные джинсы и белая рубашка с черной полосой поперек груди. Сухек одобрительно кивает и делает жест рукой в сторону гостиной, задерживаясь, чтобы повесить его пальто, как гостеприимный хозяин. Со спины — цинично думает Сухек — со спины Дэсон выглядит потрясающе. Он оценивающе пробегается взглядом от макушки до пяток и спотыкается там, потому что на Дэсоне розовые носки с синими зверьками и Сухек не успевает разозлиться, удивленно понимая, что готов простить ему это.  
В гостиной людно, тихо играет музыка — что-то из нового и малоизвестного. А еще там стоит рояль — главная причина, по которой он все это затеял.  
Дэсон получает свой бокал вина и Сухек увлекает его в разговор о съемках и новом альбоме — достаточно конфиденциально, чтобы отпугивать всех желающих поучаствовать, и, в то же время, темы привычные и приевшиеся, Дэсон спокоен и не нервничает, поэтому Сухек выжидает совсем немного, прежде чем бросить небрежно:  
— Дэсон, может, споешь нам что-то из последнего альбома?  
Дэсон замирает посреди предложения, на лице дикая смесь неверия и улыбки, но он все еще пытается вырваться, поэтому смеется и неловко отшучивается, глядя Сухеку прямо в глаза:  
— А, хён. Новый альбом BIGBANG должен быть неожиданностью, президент убьет меня, если узнает и свалит все на пятилетнее проклятье.  
— Мы ему не расскажем, — мягко отвечает Сухек и смеется. Компания в комнате смеется тоже — нервно, переглядываясь между собой, и Сухек продолжает, уже зная, что выиграл, потому что вековые традиции и желание слушаться старших вбиты в Дэсона с глубокого детства. — Тут все свои, Дэсони, и все профессионалы. Не думаю, что кто-то будет глуп настолько, чтобы записать твою песню, так что, может быть, ты сделаешь нам всем небольшой подарок? Я согласен подыграть для тебя на рояле.  
И Дэсон соглашается, Сухёк знал, что так и будет, но все равно чувствует себя победителем. Прикрыв глаза и положив пальцы на белые клавиши, он вызывает в памяти простую мелодию. Дэсон вступает, опоздав на долю секунды, поет чисто и очень старательно, гости восхищенно аплодируют, но Сухек чувствует разочарование и обиду. Излишне громко закрывает крышку, морщится и с извинениями выходит на балкон покурить. Воздух прохладный и свежий, такой, каким он бывает по ночам, Сухек вдыхает полной грудью и думает, что же пошло не так.  
За спиной хлопает, открывшись и закрывшись, дверь, и он уже готов улыбаться, как понимает, что это Дэсон.  
Тот морщится, и Сухек растерянно вспоминает, как Сынхён рассказывал, что Дэсон не любит сигаретный запах, поэтому они с Чиёном всегда курят втихаря. Он тушит сигарету и глупо машет руками, пока не ловит себя на бесполезности этого занятия и не останавливается.  
Дэсон смеется — короткий, рваный смешок.  
— Не стоит, хён, я в порядке.  
Они стоят молча, и Сухек судорожно думает, что бы сказать. «Мне понравилось, как ты пел тогда, в наушниках в холодном коридоре, а сейчас я ничего не почувствовал»? Он обижен, по-глупому, как маленький, и от этого злится еще больше — причины нет, он ничего не знает о Дэсоне и где-то в этот момент пора бы подумать о том, что аутотюн и хорошая студия делает с голосом, как Дэсон рвет тишину  
— В следующий раз попроси меня, когда никого не будет.  
— Что? — глупо переспрашивает Сухек, и тут же мысленно бьет себя по затылку.  
— Спеть, — простодушно отвечает Дэсон. — Когда никого не будет. Я не готов петь эту песню для людей, Чиён-хён велел мне тренироваться, потому что все равно придется, но я не готов.  
— Я что, не человек? — переспрашивает Сухек и Дэсон — снова — смеется, откинув голову назад, и Сухек забывает подумать о кривых зубах и плохой коже, заворожено наблюдая, как напрягается и ходит под кожей кадык.  
— Ты же друг, — простодушно заявляет Дэсон, отдышавшись. — Сынхён-хёна и Чиён-хёна. Перед тобой не страшно.  
Сухек задумывается, прикусывая губу — глупая привычка, от которой он отучил себя уже год как, — и осматривается — маленькое пространство балкона, проблески фар машин далеко внизу, танцующие люди внутри комнаты — звук не выходит за пределы двери, поэтому все выглядит немного смешно, и говорит, не глядя на Дэсона  
— Спой мне сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Дэсон улыбается и поет, больше проговаривая, чем на самом деле выпевая ноты, а Сухек сидит на стуле, и чувствует, как по-глупому щиплет внутри носа, поэтому, когда Дэсон протягивает руку и начинает гладить его по спине медленными, круговыми движениями, он не говорит ни слова.  
Ему очень легко играть восхищение позже, потому что ему не нужно притворяться, на самом деле.  
Съемки стремительно заканчиваются, BIGBANG стреляют новым альбомом, Сухек приходит на концерт — его место в VIP зоне, и оттуда очень хорошо видно, какое у Дэсона лицо, когда он поет. Сухек отклоняет приглашения на вечеринку после, потому что не имеет ни малейшего желания встречаться с ним.  
В начале июня он возвращается с затянувшихся съемок и опрокидывает бутылку вина, когда лениво просматривает заголовки новостей.  
Он вытягивает телефон из кармана, думает несколько минут, прежде чем набрать номер, и быстро говорит сразу же, как только замолкают гудки  
— Где ты? Я хочу приехать и сыграть для тебя.  
Он не музыкальный гений, трогающий сердца людей. Но он очень хочет сыграть эту роль хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джиён, Хынсок (YG)  
> История возникла, когда оказалось, что Джиён живет с Хынсоком в одном доме. Таймлайн расследования дела Джиёна

Еще и месяца не прошло, как торжественно закрепили табличку YG на двери новой студии, а он уже в который раз застает в ней Джиёна и Ёнбэ, спящих в углу, прижавшись спинами друг к другу и подложив под голову скрученные куртки. Он знает, что Ёнбэ иногда не успевает на поезд, и они остаются тут. Думает, что нужно поговорить с матерью Джиёна, потому что он не понимает, почему она не приютит обоих парней.  
Думает много о чем, ему всего 33 и он не привык заботиться о детях, но, по всей видимости, что-то внутри него считает по-другому.  
Он идет в свой кабинет и раскладывает диван. Присаживается на корточки возле спящих мальчиков и трясет Джиёна за плечо, сначала слабо, а потом сильнее, но просыпается, почему-то, Ёнбэ, и смотрит на него перепуганными глазами.  
— Я не буду ругать, — говорит Хынсок и тихонько смеется. — Идем, я постелил вам на диване.  
Джиён так и не просыпается, Ёнбэ извиняющимся голосом говорит, что им и тут хорошо, а Джиён очень устал и отключился. Хынсок вздыхает и просовывает руки под спящего — правую под колени, левую под плечи, и встает, прижимая его к себе.  
Джиён отчаянно пытается вырасти и раз в месяц громогласно заявляет на всю студию, что он стал выше на целый сантиметр, но на самом деле он совсем маленький и легкий.  
Ёнбэ непонимающе на него смотрит, невольно протянув руку и удерживая ее у Джиёна под спиной.  
— Так быстрее будет, — серьезно говорит Хынсок и они идут к нему в кабинет — перепуганный Ёнбэ и Хынсок с Джиёном на руках.  
Он бросает Ёнбэ одеяло, велит встать к шести и быть в студии, и теребит волосы Джиёна на прощание. У Ёнбэ вид непонимающий и немного ревнивый, Хынсок замечает это и ему становится смешно. Он хлопает Ёнбе по плечу и хвалит его за усердие. Джиён слегка вздрагивает во сне и теребит ногами. Хынсок тихонько смеется и закрывает за собой дверь с мыслью, что когда-нибудь он будет уходить домой как все нормальные люди, а не к четырем часам утра.  
Десятью годами и многими миллионами вон спустя Хынсок все еще приходит домой поздно, тихо раздеваясь в гостиной и стараясь не шуметь. Юджин спит в дальней комнате, и вряд ли проснется, но Хынсок делает это скорее по привычке, оставшейся с того времени когда детская была прямо возле входа.  
Хынсок аккуратно подравнивает ботинки возле порога и видит знакомые кеды кислотного розового цвета, со звездочками вдоль подошвы. Кеды всегда стоят на одном и том же месте, втиснутые между шкафом и стеной, будто их пытались спрятать. Хынсок вздыхает и идет на кухню пить чай.  
Чайник щелкает, закипая, и за бульканьем почти не слышно мягких шагов. «Я постелила ему в гостевой, но он туда не идет», говорит Юнджу с порога, зевая в ладонь, и Хынсок думает, что принесло больше недовольства в ее голос — тот факт, что гостю неудобно, или что гость вообще есть.  
— Там темно, — отвечает он, потом, подумав, добавляет — и очень тихо. Ему тяжело.  
Юнджу кивает, будто понимает, что он имел в виду, но он знает, что это не так.  
Он спит на диване в гостиной, самый неудобный диван в мире, по мнению Хынсока — он еще помнит те пару ночей, когда Юнджу решила, что роды — это самое ужасное, на что он ее обрек, и поэтому не достоин находиться с ней в одной кровати, а в гостевой спала няня. Он тогда не выдержал на нем и пару ночей, а Джиён спит тут уже неделю. Колени подтянуты к груди, он обнимает их тонкими руками, и Хынсок отстраненно думает, что пора бы переговорить с Хвансаббу и решить этот вопрос. Он вздыхает и идет в комнату за пледом, мягким и пушистым, подаренным кем-то из YG на день рождения Юджин, и несет его в гостиную к дивану. Накрывает спящего, заботливо обвернув ноги и садится в изголовье.  
— Опять голову не мыл неделями, — шепчет Хынсок и все равно тянет ладонь в грязноватые пряди, отводит их от лица и легонько гладит по голове, думая, что с этим надо что-то делать  
Джиён вздрагивает, как вздрагивают во сне собаки, и просыпается с рывком, порываясь куда-то бежать, но Хынсок аккуратно придавливает его голову назад, к дивану и коротко приказывает «Лежи». Джиён лежит, тихий и неподвижный, еще меньше, чем был до этого, и Хынсок смеется, вороша его волосы.  
— Ну что ты как маленький. Боишься пустой квартиры.  
Джиён молчит, разрешая Хынсоку придумывать оправдания за него, слишком уставший, чтобы делать это самому. Хынсок обхватывает Джиёна за плечи и притягивает ближе, уложив голову к себе на колени, и рассказывает, как сегодня Бом была поймана с кукурузой в туалете, как Тедди уже порезал музыки под три десятка песен и ему нужно, чтобы Джиён приехал и посмотрел, а Сынхён уже четвертый день не появляется в студии потому что количество фотошутов, которые он делает одновременно, приближается к полутора десяткам. Джиён тихонько сопит, угукая в нужные моменты, но Хынсоку, в общем-то, одинаково, он ждет того момента, когда дыхание у Джиёна выровняется и он уснет.  
Юнджу просыпается посреди ночи из-за отсутствия привычного тепла под боком. Хынсока нет в кровати, и хотя она знает, где он, все равно встает проверить.  
Он сидит в гостиной, сжавшись в углу дивана, голова неудобно закинута на спинку. Правая рука расслаблено лежит у Джиёна на плече, левой он держит его за руку, пальцы крепко сжаты даже во сне.  
Иногда Юнджу кажется, что им приходится мириться с детьми от первого брака, которого у Хынсока никогда не было, да и слишком взрослые для детей эти парни, которые совсем немного младше нее. Они никогда не претендуют на большое внимание, похожие на больших и несчастных собак, преданно смотрящих на хозяина.  
Она тихонько цокает языком, поправляет сбившееся одеяло и мстительно думает, что завтра у Хынсока будет адски болеть шея, и это послужит достаточным наказанием.  
Перед сном она заходит на кухню выпить молока, и задумчиво думает, стоя перед холодильником, что нужно будет не забыть заказать мандаринов. Джиён любит мандарины.


End file.
